A wide variety of cable arrangements having twisted conductor pairs are utilized in the telecommunication industry. Some cable arrangements include a number of twisted conductor pairs separated by one or more filler components.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to existing cable arrangements, generally to improve the structural reliability of the assembly of such cable arrangements, and improve signal transmission performance.